vexak_cordinfandomcom-20200214-history
Legions and fleets
Legions and Fleets created by Vexak. Enlisted: 1,600,000,003. Battle Droids: 1,600,000,000. Total Troops: 3,200,000,003. Civilians: 30,400,020,000. Legions There are 100 legions equaling 350,000,003 foot soldiers. The most notable legions are those led by Vexak, Algo, Cordin, And Attas. Algo's legion is called 4th Assault Legion the regiments within are the 33rd dessert regiment with tan or dessert camo armor, the 56th swamp assault regiment with green or swamp camo armor, and the 93rd forest regiment with green or forest camo armor. Many are mandalorians and thus use mando armor. His second in command is locx rirt. Cordin's group is called_______. Attas's group is called_______. (1,600,003 soldiers) Vexak's is the 1st Defense Legion it's regiments are The 43rd Forest Assault regiment with green or forest camo armor, The 42nd Artillery regiment with orange marked armor, the 44th Infantry regiment, the 45th Armored regiment with OD green markings, the 49th Volcanic Assault Regiment equipped with special black armor with red markings, the 1st Hunter regiment (Trained force users) with black and blue marked armor, Vexak's Sun Guard Regiment (Adept force users), the 1st Droid Regiment with blue marked droids, the 56th Marine Regiment, and Alpha Squad (Commandos). All troopers wear the Cortosis armor except the 50th who wear Sith Hunter Armor, the Sun Guards who wear sun guard armor, and Alpha Squad who wear commando armor. Vexak's second is captain Visha, and Vexak's padawan Coldane is the commander. The 5th Defense Legions regiments are the 1st Temple Guard Regiment, The 4th Sith Hunter Regiment, the 4th Elite Guard Regiment, and Beta Squad (Commandos with force abilities). Regiments The Infantry Regiments are just run of the mill standard troopers that make up the bulk of every army. They wear standard trooper armor. The Marines Regiments are tougher than standard infantry and trained to be more brutal and relentless, a division within this group is dedicated to space assaults and boarding enemy ships. They wear bulkier Marine armor. The Assault Regiments train to fight in very specific environments (I.e. Swamp Assault troopers train to fight in marsh-like terrain) and have slightly better training than standard troopers. They wear armor with camo based on the environment they are fighting in. The Sith Hunter Regiments are highly trained troopers that are sent to hunt down and eliminate Sith threats that are considered to dangerous to send normal soldiers to stop. They wear Sith Hunter armor. The Elite Guard are the best of the best, they are handpicked from the top of the class and given extensive training to protect VIPs such as high ranking officers and political figures. They wear Elite Guard armor. Temple Guards are trained force adepts that guard the Jedi Temples and force caves. They wear Temple Guard armor. The Artillery Regiments are specialized in the use of artillery cannons and other explosive ordinance. They wear standard trooper armor with orange markings, EOD troopers wear Marine armor with orange markings. The Armored Regiment specialize in armored vehicles and mechanized infantry. They wear standard armor with OD green markings. Commando squads are trained to operate in 4 man groups, and are second only to the Elite Guard, Commandos carry out black ops missions and are the most secretive group in the army. They wear Commando armor that is painted custom to the owners liking. Many troopers will paint their armor with custom designs as it is usually just plain white. Fleet sizes and types The 4 standard fleets: 1: light blockade/ blockade runner/reconnaissance: has 1-2 Avenger-class star destroyers, 1 Annihilator-class corvette, 1-3 D-18 "cargo", and 15 C-32 "striker" 2: light combat/planetary patrol: 2-3 Avenger-class star destroyers, 1 Infinite-class star destroyer, 1-2 Annihilator-class corvette, 1 Grizzly-class frigate or Custom Grizzly-class, 1 D-18 "med", 1-2 D-18 "cargo", and 20 B-55 "heavy" 3: medium combat/basic blockade: 1-2 Marauder-class star destroyers,1-2 Terminator-class star destroyers, 2-3 infinite-class star destroyers, 2-3 Annihilator-class corvettes, 1-2 Grizzly-class frigates or Custom Grizzly-class frigates, 1-2 D-18 "med", 1-3 D-18 "cargo", and 25-45 B-55 "heavy" 4: heavy combat/strong blockade/large enemy force: 0-1 Decimator-class star destroyers, 0-1 Nightmare-class star destroyers, 1-3 Marauder-class star destroyers, 2-4 terminator-class star destroyers, 2-4 Infinite-class star destroyers, 3-5 Avenger-class star destroyers, 3-4 Annihilator-class corvettes, 2-4 Grizzly-class frigates or Custom Grizzly-class frigates, 2-4 D-18 "med", 2-4 D-18 "cargo", and 35-65 B-55 "heavy". Vexak's fleet (200,000 crew members): Vexaks personal blue and white Fury-class imperial interceptor with a crew of 1-4 and 16 passengers (instead of the usual 20 because of the added meditation room) 4 precision laser cannons, 1 light quad laser turret (Aft), and 10 concussion missiles or proton torpedoes. 1 Nightmare-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 50,000 and 800,000 troops its armed with 4,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 800 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 800 Heavy proton torpedo launchers, 1,000 Heavy quad Ion cannon batteries, 100 Heavy tractor beams, 800 Point-defense laser cannons, 4,000 Medium quad turbolaser turrets, 2,000 light dual turbolaser turrets, and 1 Heavy Anti-cruiser cannon/Heavy Orbital cannon (Aft). It carries 800 starfighters, 600 bombers, 300 transports, 800 walkers, 10,000 speeders, 1,000 tanks, 6 RDM launch ports, 5 meditation chambers 2 Advanced garrison bases, 1 IG-200 Magna guard factory, and 1 BX-100 Ultra commando droid factory. 2 Marauder-class Dreadnoughts with a crew of 6,500 and 200,000 Troops Its armed with 2,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 300 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 300 Heavy Proton torpedo launchers, 500 Heavy dual Ion cannon batteries, 50 Tractor Beam projectors, and 400 Point-defense laser cannons. It carries 600 starfighters 400 Bombers, 150 transports, 150 walkers, 5,000 speeders, 600 tanks, 4 RDM launch ports, 2 meditation chambers, and 1 Advanced garrison base. 4 Terminator-class star destroyer with a crew of 2,000 and 20,000 troops it's armed with 1,000 heavy dual turbolaser batteries, 400 heavy ion cannons, 200 heavy proton torpedoes, 25 Tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense laser cannons, 500 light dual turbolaser batteries and 200 concussion missile launchers. it carries 350 starfighters, 150 bombers, 65 walkers, 2,000 speeders, 200 tanks, 1 meditation chamber, 1 advanced garrison base, and 4 RDM launch ports. 8 Infinite-class star destroyer with a crew of 1,500 and 2,433 troops it's armed with 700 heavy dual turbo laser cannons, 150 point-defense laser cannons, 100 concussion missile launchers, 150 medium ion cannons, 100 and heavy proton torpedoes it carries 80 starfighters, 45 walkers, 400 speeders, 100 tanks, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 10 Avenger-class star destroyer with a crew of 1,255 and 2,000 troops it's armed with 400 medium turbolaser batteries, 150 ion cannon batteries, 60 concussion missile launchers, and 2 tractor beam projectors it carried 50 starfighters, 25 walkers and speeders, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 20 Annihilator-class corvettes with a crew of 165 and 500 troops it's armed with 50 dual turbolaser batteries, 5 Heavy single turbolaser turrets, 10 ion cannons, 10 proton torpedoes, and 15 concussion missiles. 20 Grizzly-class frigates with a crew of 120 and 100 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 10 Custom Grizzly-class frigates with a crew of 120 and 300 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles it carries 4 speeders, 4 Exo-walkers, and enough supplies for 10 squads. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 20 Terror-Class frigates with a crew of 150, 500 troops, and 2,000 droids its armed with 50 triple turbolaser batteries, 5 light dual turbolaser turrets, 10 Point-defense laser cannons, 10 concussion missiles and 1 RDM launch port. (Droids are stored in the RDM).